gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Punjabiknight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jon Snow page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 16:12, June 5, 2012 You're not supposed to refer to episode titles within the body of an article, use reference citation footnotes.--The Dragon Demands 17:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments on my Profile It is FORBIDDEN to edit another User's Profile page. If you have further comments, please use my Talk page. --The Dragon Demands 05:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Secondly, I do not have the proper licensing agreement(s) for my icon picture, but let me ask you, do have such Authorization for your avator picture, and any other picture you may use? I came across the picture on Tumblr, and like many others reblogged it giving full credit to the person who first posted it." --Punjabiknight "I" don't have authorization, the wiki does. I'm not the first person on this wiki to use the Targaryen sigil. Generally, we've been uploading images from HBO materials using a licensing tag that says "this belongs to HBO". Read through the rules on loading up images and licensing. If you're going to make a personal attack on me as if I'm not giving full credit for a photo...first, I'm using an avatar which Administrator KarinS was already using as her Avatar: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:KarinS --- and this is the Targaryen Sigil image, visible off of the "House Targaryen" page. The wiki page for it quite clearly gives credit for it: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Targaryen.JPG -- before you go making personal attacks that I am personally using images without credit, you need to brush up on the basics of how image posting and licensing is being handled on this wiki. --The Dragon Demands 05:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ownership of Articles "Thridly, I'd appreciate if you got off of your self-proclaimed seat as supervisor of all wikia entries on this page and simply let the public run it, the way it should be run. I appreciate any alterations you make on my entries to make them more accurate, I do not appreciate you trolling on my profile page. This is your last and final warning. Good day.--PunjabiKnight" ...I'm confused. "this page"? To which page are you referring? "Let the public run it?" I'm part of the public, same as you are. In the 24 hours since you started editing at this wiki, making 31 posts (http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Punjabiknight) your contributions have been primarily fixed on the "Ygritte" article. So I think you're referring to editing I did on that page. Now looking at the History page for "Ygritte", I only made two edits during the time you were working on it: the first one I think is relatively innocuous, just a rewording: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ygritte?diff=45720&oldid=45719 ...as for the other edit to your additions to "Ygritte"... According to the History page, your initial round of edits to "Ygritte" changed this: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ygritte&action=historysubmit&diff=45717&oldid=45043 You added in a "Background" section, and updated her progress in Season 2 as of "The Prince of Winterfell". The new episode info was great. But the "Background" section you added was just restating things which were already stated in "Season 2". "Background" is for things like "Robert Baratheon fought a big civil war against the Targaryens off-screen before the first episode, and he's king now". You wouldn't put "Robert was gored by a boar" in his "Background" section. Ygritte simply has no background yet, we don't know who her family is or her history before encountering Jon Snow. What I did was cut out the Redundant paragraph in your "Background" section that just restating things which happened on-screen under "Season 2". http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ygritte?diff=45719&oldid=45717 Note that I didn't remove everything you added nor did I remove your entire Background sections, the generic parts describing Ygritte's overall personality. For such a relatively short article, the paragraph I removed from her "background" is too similar to what came under Season 2. So I edited it out. A major principle of wikis is that "You Don't Own Articles": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Ownership_of_articles -- your entries can and will be subsequently edited to refine them. I did not make a blanket rollback of all of your contributions. I tried to incorporate your new Background section, left in the Season 2 additions you made, reworded some minor edits in the header, but that wasn't a rollback; I removed a paragraph from the Background section because it was just repeating things which happened "on-screen" and already listed in the *immediately following* section. That was just refinement. I don't see how this meets your accusation that I'm acting like your "self-proclaimed supervisor". I edited your contributions for refinement. Lastly,... "I do not appreciate you trolling on my profile page. This is your last and final warning. Good day." ...what? According to the History tab on your Profile Page, I have made no edits to your Profile of any kind whatsoever: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Punjabiknight?action=history Indeed...NO ONE has made any edits to your Profile Page....except for you. What are you talking about? I did leave an edit on the *Talk Page* of an image file you are linking to your Profile (my comments don't actually display on your profile itself), simply pointing out that it is fanart and you need to check on getting proper licensing for it: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:Got.jpg I said simply, "Do you have the proper licensing information for this fanart?" This makes it all the more ironic that you accused me of using an image for my profile avatar without licensing permission, when you yourself continue to use an UNlicensed piece of fanart which I politely informed you to try to find licensing for. The only plausible thing I think you're referring to about "I do not appreciate you trolling on my profile page"....is that I left a comment on your Talk page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Punjabiknight?diff=45718&oldid=45669 I said "You're not supposed to refer to episode titles within the body of an article, use reference citation footnotes." I'm sorry if I'm making assumptions, partially based on the fact that you've been contributing to this wiki for only one day, but do you...comprehend...how wikis...work? --- Because if you're new to wikis and this is all a misunderstanding I do not mean to make things difficult for you. "Talk pages" are how we communicate back and forth on wikis. They're like a set of post-it notes attached to an article, not the article itself. I sent you a message on your Talk page....so you berate me and accuse me of vandalizing your profile page? Nor was my message even inflammatory or something: it was helpful advice to not use in-text citations to episode by name, but to use reference footnotes. What part of that was construed as "vandalizing your Profile Page"? In Summary: based on the clear evidence from the History tabs, You joined this Wiki a day ago. You added some good material to the Ygritte page, but one paragraph was largely redundant with simply describing her first appearance in Season 2, and the following section in Season 2 basically re-iterated the same information, so I deleted it as redundant. I also made some minor rewording to a few other parts of the Ygritte page. I left a message on your Talk page informing you to use reference footnotes instead of in-text citations by episode name. I also left a message on an image you uploaded, asking where the licensing information was (which still isn't there). In return, you posted an angry message onto MY Profile Page -- vandalizing my Profile page -- and accusing me of using images without licensing permission. All the more ironic because A - one of the Admins was already using this avatar image, B - the image itself already has a license tag which you didn't bother to look up, C - you still haven't added a licensing tag to the image on your OWN page. Maybe this just stemmed from the fact that you're new to wikis and don't know how Profile/Talk pages work, or how image licensing works? If so, this is just a big misunderstanding and I'm sorry if you got upset over something silly, but that doesn't justify yelling at me about these mistakes. Finally...you joined a day ago, basically focused on editing the Ygritte page, then the first time someone made significant edits to text you wrote, you balked that I'm trying to "act like your supervisor" and "the people should be allowed to edit"? All signs point that you're new to wikis and aren't used to the idea that things you write can and will be refined and edited. The edits I made to the Ygritte article were necessary and they were *not* a blanket rollback of your contributions. I'm hoping this is all just a misunderstanding by a user new to wikis.--The Dragon Demands 06:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Admins, please chime in on this.--The Dragon Demands 06:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hello. Welcome to the wiki. I am one of the admins here as well as being a member of the public at large. I tend to agree with you that characterizing English (as opposed to American English) as being "embarrassing" is inflammatory but I don't think The Dragon Demands meant it that way. They are quite correct that we should use American English here on this wiki because our subject is an American produced television series based on a sequence of American written books. I don't consider any of their editing behavior with regards to your contributions to be inappropriate. I do think it was inappropriate of you to edit their profile page and they have correctly explained the difference between a profile page and a talk page here. I do think it was inappropriate of you to descend so quickly into a personal attack but I can see that you have been warned about that already by QueenBuffy. Thanks for your contributions but please try to work constructively with other editors.--Opark 77 07:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Personal Attacks Personal Attacks are forbidden and not allowed on this Wiki. Attacks, rudeness, harassment, etc will mean automatic blocking for 1 week, maybe longer. Please try to be cordial to each other. We have to work together. -- 06:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Got.jpg. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Valar Morghulis) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from Valar Morghulis, to add categories type Category: Image (Valar Morghulis)) We try to avoid using copyrighted artist's impressions of the series or books on the site because there is a wealth of images that we have permission to use. I have nominated your image for deletion because it does not comply with the image policy. In order for us to keep it I need you to add the information listed above, find out who the artist is and gain their permission for us to use the image. In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 15:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) From QueenBuffy's talk page: "Also the reason I'm irked by The Dragon Demands is because the first day I got here, he went on my profile and began asking if i had licensing agreements for this and that, which I thought was a bit weird"--Punjabiknight Can one of the Administrators, like Opark77, please confirm that had *I* not asked about his image licensing, one of the Administrators would have asked the *exact* same question within a 24 hour period? NO, that isn't me "acting like an Admin" -- that would be if I blanked the image or something. You JUST joined so I asked you IN GOOD FAITH a simple question about "hey, you need to add licensing info to this". This might come as a surprise, but OTHER members here who are new to wikis added images to their profiles without licenses, within a day we told them they needed to add a license, they said "sure" and found some copyright explanation, and continued to edit as normally. You're the first one I've encountered who took it as a personal attack or didn't fix it up within a day or two. This wasn't an unusual request.--The Dragon Demands 18:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm that The Dragon Demands did not post on Punjabiknight's profile regarding the need for licensing info. I can also confirm that someone (probably me) would have posted a request for more information about the image whether or not The Dragon Demands had asked and I like to think we are as prompt as The Dragon Demands suggests, most of the time. Lets all start afresh shall we? We are all hopefully here to write a comprehensive guide to the show.--Opark 77 18:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk page Please stop blanking your talk page.--Opark 77 16:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Most wiki's, like this one... go by "American" spelling- because it is an American show. The spelling should be "Color". Hope this settles it :) -- 16:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) (Also, please do not delete talk pages. These are archives, we must all keep) If you remove content again, that will be an automatic block. thanks :Just saw your message on QueenBuffy's talk page. Thanks for explaining, no lasting damage done. I'm British so I make similar mistakes all the time, just let the Americans correct it and it is fine.--Opark 77 17:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. There are lots of weird things about editing wikis that no new user can be expected to know. Here is a new thing for you - you can sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button which lets other users know who is writing to them, gives a link straight back to your profile and stamps the date and time. Most of the conventions come from wikipedia. Strangely while blanking talk pages is not cool archiving them is fine. I'm on for the next hour at least if you need help with that or anything else (or just want to discuss the show!)--Opark 77 17:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hear yee hear yee... I've deleted the picture which I found on tumblr and did not have the proper copyright info for. Done like dinner. Links It is our convention to link the first mention of any given subject in each section of an article only. Thus on Daenerys Targaryen we link Jorah Mormont when he is first mentioned only.--Opark 77 23:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Season specific character articles For major characters we found that our articles were getting overlong because of the amount of screentime they have. We have separate detailed subarticles for all starring characters and many significant recurring characters as of the second season. Thus we have a highly detailed, by episode recap of Daenerys' story arc in the second season at Daenerys Targaryen Season 2 and a brief summary on the main Daenerys Targaryen page with a clear link to the detailed subarticle at the start of the season 2 subsection. I have undone your edits to the main character article because they go into a level of detail that exceeds the summary style we are aiming for there. Please feel free to improve our detailed recap on the subarticle.--Opark 77 23:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Permanent Banning Could you please change your description of Canadian/British English as "embarrassing". It's not sarcastic to me at all, and is in fact quite degrading. Thanks. Thank you. It may be incorrect for you, but American English is incorrect for me. Again, thanks for eradicating the insultive language used.http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=46866&oldid=46686 - PunjabiKnight, June 12, 2012. It was meant to be degrading. Your usage of British English was flawed and simply "wrong". I have restored the word "embarrassing" to my description of British English: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=97831&oldid=97600 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "I am not pouting, nor am I insulting you in any way. I am simply using the only English I know, and that is Canadian English. I am not an American, and I have no obligation to alter the way I'm use to typing/reading. I've done nothing wrong, and you have no right to threaten me by "taking it up with the admins". So go ahead, take it up with the admins, I've done nothing but contribute accurately to this wiki. Good day." http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=46651&oldid=46429 -- PunjabiKnight, June 7, 2013. You even vandalized my userpage, you ass: "There is absolutely nothing wrong with Canadian English. I am a Canadian, and that is the only type of English I am familiar with. Calling it "embarrassing" is bad taste and simply derogatory. Secondly, I do not have the proper licensing agreement(s) for my icon picture, but let me ask you, do have such Authorization for your avator picture, and any other picture you may use? I came across the picture on Tumblr, and like many others reblogged it giving full credit to the person who first posted it. Thridly, I'd appreciate if you got off of your self-proclaimed seat as supervisor of all wikia entries on this page and simply let the public run it, the way it should be run. I appreciate any alterations you make on my entries to make them more accurate, I do not appreciate you trolling on my profile page. This is your last and final warning. Good day.http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Dragon_Demands?diff=45982&oldid=45956 -- PunjabiKnight, June 6, 2012. "simply let the public run it, the way it should be run."? Democracy's not for the people. If we had no supervision there would be only anarchy and nothing would be accomplished. You never learned the meaning of the Law. American English is standard, so we have to "accommodate" you simply because you don't know how to write in the standard? By that logic, we should allow German and Russian editors to come on here and spell words phonetically. Seeing as I am an Admin now, I hope you've learned it isn't wise to taunt a dragon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) "Last and final warning", eh? You're not in a position to give warnings now that I have your head symbolically mounted on a spike on my userpage. Yes, my intention was to insult you, and I continue to insult you. I am so brazenly confident in my ability to destroy you at this point that for god's sake, I'm openly mounting your head on a spike on my userpage. I need "dare" nothing. You haven't contributed since a full year ago. On top of this, most of your edits were fixated on Ygritte, only Ygritte. This obsessive fixation on the pretty red-head really crossed a line at some point. This wiki does not exist to enable your need to masturbate to Rose Leslie's photos. Further, you never truly obeyed the rules to write in proper American English: you persisted in defending sloppy, improper use of British English. Your continued existence offends me.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC)